Red
by iLoveFlamaRrrsss
Summary: Dendam masa lalu dan cinta... Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin jatuh cinta pada gadis yang diculiknya. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta tanpa tahu masa lalu yang menghubungkan keduanya. AU/Action


Disclaimer: All Right Reserved. None of these charas are mine.

...

...

1.

...

...

_"Kau mengerti apa tugasmu kan?"_

_Sebuah anggukan._

_"Bagus. Aku ingin kau melaksanakannya dengan rapi, tidak ada alasan untuk gagal."_

_Anggukan lagi tanpa ada kata-kata sebagai jawaban._

_Malam itu, Uzumaki Naruto memastikan dengan dua buah anggukan bahwa ia akan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan padanya tanpa gagal sedikit pun. Bagaimana pun, ini seharusnya bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit untuknya. Hal yang mungkin membuat pekerjaannya kali ini sedikit rumit adalah kata-kata berikutnya yang diucapkan oleh pria berambut putih itu._

_"Jangan melukainya target sedikit pun."_

* * *

Ia melemparkan topeng kucing yang ia kenakan ke atas tempat tidurnya. Lampu di ruangan itu masih belum dinyalakan dan ia tidak peduli. Ia menyukai kegelapan dan ia terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kearah saklar lampu. Pria muda itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan bau anyir darah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia harus segera membasuhnya.

Berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, pria itu buru-buru melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya, hitam dan berlumur darah, dan membiarkannya tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja. Ia sudah tidak akan mengenakan pakaian itu lagi. Besok ia akan membuangnya bersama dengan sampah hari itu.

Tangannya yang cukup kekar memutar keran untuk menyalakan _shower. _Ia memejamkan mata saat air dingin membasahi tubuhnya, membasuh sisa-sisa darah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak, itu bukan darahnya, hari itu ia tidak terluka sedikit pun. Semua itu adalah darah dari orang-orang yang dibunuhnya malam itu. Sungguh, ia tidak memiliki dendam pada orang-orang itu, semua itu hanya karena ia diperintahkan untuk membunuh mereka. Ia tidak merasa menyesal, atau merasa bersalah, namun setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, wajah orang-orang itu kembali terbayang di benaknya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

Alisnya bertaut. Rambut pirangnya yang basah jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya.

Malam ini, ia akan kembali bermimpi buruk.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam di kamar mandi, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi bau anyir darah yang tertinggal di tubuhnya, ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar setelah mandi namun rasa lelahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Malam ini hanya tugas ringan. Ia hanya perlu menyingkirkan beberapa _tikus _kecil. Namun besok, ya besok, ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Berjalan kembali memasuki kamarnya, ia bertelanjang kaki dan hanya mengenakan celana jins yang tidak ia kancingkan. Tubuh dan rambutnya masih setengah basah, beberapa bulir air mengalir membasahi otot perut dan lehernya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang cukup luas itu.

_Besok..._

Semuanya akan dimulai besok...

* * *

_"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan padanya, mungkin ia akan sedikit melawan tapi pastikan kau tidak melukainya."_

_Ia tidak menjawab. Permintaan itu nyaris terdengar konyol di telinganya. Ia adalah pembunuh bayaran, bukan seorang  
_bodyguard. _Membunuh orang, bahkan membunuh sekelompok orang bersenjata lengkap pun, bukan lah hal yang mustahil baginya. Namun memintanya untuk menyekap seseorang tanpa melukainya... Ia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang sulit baginya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tugasnya adalah melaksanakan apapun yang diperintahkan, bukan untuk melawan._

_"Detil mengenai rencana ini akan kukirimkan ke tempatmu nanti. Juga foto dari target kali ini."  
_

_Ia masih tidak menjawab. Pria berambut putih dan masker hitam di hadapannya itu tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menjawab, karena itu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
_

_"Dengarkan aku, tugas kali ini sangat penting, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik saat ini, tapi aku perlu mengingatkanmu karena aku peduli padamu," pria yang biasanya selalu tampak santai dan tenang itu, kali ini tampak serius. Meskipun sebagian besar wajahnya tertutup masker hitam yang dikenakannya, matanya menunjukan betapa seriusnya ia saat itu, "jangan lakukan kesalahan. Sedikit pun, jangan."  
_

_Ia hanya bisa mengangguk.  
_

_Bagaimana pun, sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, kata gagal adalah satu dari beberapa kata yang dibencinya.  
_

* * *

Ia masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Terlentang sambil memandangi secarik foto yang hari ini dikirimkan padanya beserta surat berisi perintah dan penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai tugasnya kali ini. Ia sudah membaca seluruh detil perintah yang dikirimkan padanya dan ia sudah hapal diluar kepala dengan semua perintah yang ditujukan padanya. Tugas seperti ini bukan yang pertama kali ia lakukan. Menculik, membunuh, mencuri sesuatu... Ia sudah pernah melakukan segala jenis pekerjaan, namun tugas kali ini sedikit berbeda. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa kali ini, kalau ia tidak berhati-hati, maka sesuatu akan terjadi.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Gadis di dalam foto itu berambut merah muda sedikit melewati pundaknya. Ia mengenakan seragam sebuah SMA. Di foto itu ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang pria muda berambut hitam yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli pada pria berambut hitam itu, targetnya kali ini adalah gadis itu. Ia memicingkan matanya, gadis itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya namun ia tidak bisa memastikan siapa. Senyuman itu, ia pernah mengenal seseorang dengan senyuman seperti itu. Mungkin, salah seorang dari wanita yang pernah dibunuhnya...

Mata birunya masih terpaku pada foto di tangannya itu. Gadis itu tidak terlihat berbahaya sama sekali. Ia juga tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan terjerumus ke dalam dunia hitam sepertinya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis menjadi target, ia tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun hal yang terlihat berbahaya dari gadis itu. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada gadis itu tampak berbeda dengannya. Jelas tampak bahwa gadis itu hidup di dunia yang berbeda darinya. Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu namun ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tidak menyukai bahwa gadis itu menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dengannya. Bahwa gadis itu begitu berlawanan dengannya.

Ia mencampakan foto itu.

Sudah delapan tahun.

Ia telah bergelut di dunia ini selama delapan tahun dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Delapan tahun telah membuatnya terbiasa dengan dunia gelap ini dan membuatnya lupa akan dunia luar. Ia telah membunuh banyak orang sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Tangannya telah dikotori dengan darah banyak orang. Membunuh menjadi satu hal yang sama naturalnya seperti bernapas baginya. Ia tidak peduli siapa pun korbannya, selama ia mendapat perintah untuk membunuh maka ia pun akan melaksanakannya. Ia sudah lama melupakan alasan untuk jatuh kasihan. Semua emosi dan perasaan yang tidak berguna baginya telah ia kunci rapat-rapat bersama kenangan delapan tahun yang lalu. Dirinya yang sekarang hanyalah boneka yang akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan padanya.

Dan ia tidak peduli.

* * *

_Ada banyak darah._

_Kemana pun ia melihat, ada banyak darah. Ruangan itu kini didominasi warna merah. Lantai yang tadinya berwarna putih itu kini berubah merah dengan darah menggenang dimana-mana. Ia masih terduduk di atas genangan darah dengan mata membelalak. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan kakinya sudah sejak lama kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Di dekatnya tas ranselnya tergeletak di atas lantai yang penuh darah. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun, matanya hanya tertumpu pada dua sosok tubuh yang terbaring tidak bergerak di lantai dapur.  
_

_Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.  
_

_Tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah, mereka berdua masih tersenyum padanya namun kini keduanya tergeletak di lantai tidak bernyawa. Berapa kali pun ia memanggil nama keduanya, mereka tidak akan pernah terbangun. Darah yang memenuhi ruangan itu adalah darah mereka.  
_

_"Ayah..."  
_

_Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tidak mengenali suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.  
_

_"Ibu..."  
_

_Orang mati tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilanmu.  
_

_Ia tahu itu.  
_

_Namun ia tetap memanggil mereka...  
_

* * *

__Malam itu, seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, ia kembali bermimpi buruk tentang hari itu.

* * *

[to be continued]

.

.

.

Note:

Hello, Nice to meet you, I am Chii Miguel. Call me whatever. My Bahasa Indonesia sucks. The one who helps me to BETA and translate this fic is my sister. So if you can, leave review in English. Or I have to ask my sister to translate it. My update depends on my sister since she is the one who translates the whole chapter...

Chii M.


End file.
